darkequestriafandomcom-20200214-history
Ponyville
This is where the main play takes place. The Library is a place now locked off, and kept under guard by Blood Rayne's guards. (Playable) Most of the Canon Characters have moved out, and there is no mayor. Ponyville is in disrepair, but those who come there, are trying to band together and fix it. The place is still the most diverse, including many of ponykind banning together. It's the closest to the royal cities and mystical areas, so ponies think it's a good base to use for trying to restore Equestria. This lets players take up roles and have ponies occupy jobs and tasks. Places of Note in Ponyville This is a list of places of note, meant to inspire play and give an idea of the surroundings. The Train Station and Dodge Junction have been disabled and many establishments have changed. Please feel free to ask about building on to the setting, or just have your character work at one of the places. Ordinary houses in Ponyville are wood paneled with hay-thatched rooftops. Some are move-in ready while others need work. Many shops also have lofts and living areas. The Magic Academy It's a unicorn-only school where young foals are enrolled to learn to control and manifest their abilities. They help the young discover their cutie marks all the quicker in a controlled environment to help eliminate potential harm to themselves and their surroundings. Many elitists and purists send their foals here for schooling. The school also has a ward that houses colts and fillies who are away from home, or have no home. Unicorns who both teach and attend this academy are usually of like-minds in the purist ideals. The building is large and located where the Town Square and Town Hall used to be. The Schoolhouse This school isn't a prestigious place and accepts foals of all kinds. Here, they learn about the history of Equestria, their Cutie Marks, and everyday knowledge like math and discovering themselves. The red-paneled school house has a bell on the roof, a flag in the front yard, and a sign on the lawn depicting an open book and the silhouettes of two rearing fillies. Golden Oak Library This library is now under lockdown, guarded and protected by Crimson Reign's guards. The building is a large hollowed-out tree, protected from lightning and fire alike through a magically enchanted lighting rod on the top, shaped like a rearing unicorn. The library is on the ground floor, while the second floor has living quarters and the basement is rumored to have a laboratory for who knows what... Rumor says there is also a tunnel there that connects to the Everfree Forest. Ponyville Hospital The hospital houses the sick and injured. It's large and has doctors who also make house calls. Ponyville Orphanage This building is shaped like a horseshoe, with a playground for foals in its center. The orphanage is run by a rather buff alicorn named Tender Heartsong . He accepts all kinds of foals and doesn't discriminate. The orphanage sends the foals to The Schoolhouse for learning and lets the little ones play freely. A large bell that can only be pulled non-magically by a very strong pony is used to call the orphans home at curfew, just as the sun is about to set. Ponyville Clocktower The clocktower notes the time. (Eastern Standard) and chimes each hour. It's run on gears and so it and its bells need tending often. Ponyville Theater The theater is open to all and hosts shows put on by other ponies. It used to be the place where historical celebrations of harmony were put on. But these days such is rare, and instead ponies will often use it to put on plays of humor and individual racial histories. Marketplace Bazaar Ponies here can purchase and sell their wares. It's freely open to all ponies who wish to have a stall or cart on display. Sweet Apple Acres The barn exists, but is run down. It's been long-abandoned and the orchards have overgrown and become home to many creatures, such as Fruit Bats. Ponies do brave the overgrowth though to tend to and pick apples now and then, as the orchard has been one of the main saving graces of Ponyville since the disappearance of its heroes. No one knows why the Apple Family left the orchard. Some think they were driven out by the unicorn purists. The Clover Cafe The establishment serves hay burgers, horseshoe-shaped fries, soft drinks, and milkshakes. They also serve hayfries and salads, and a few sweets like cupcakes. It's a large restaurant and the main place to go for food and meals. It has a thatched roof and is decorated with green clovers, both really grown and painted. There's hay-bale seating outside as well as inside. The tables inside are wooden disks while outside they are flat mushrooms. It's currently the only existing establishment to serve food since the downfall of the Royal Sisters. Areas Around Ponyville The Everfree Forest The Everfree Forest is a wooded area on the outskirts of Ponyville. It is presented as a mysterious place that is home to a variety of creatures and animals, and possesses a quality that allows plants and animals to thrive without pony intervention, which ponies consider "unnatural". Both the Tree of Harmony and the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters exists here, along with many other dark secrets such as the Mirror Pond, a mystical pool of water within the Whispering Caverns. Prancing Park It's located in Ponyville yet stretches into the outskirts. Prancing Park is a place Tender Heartsong made with his Creation Magic. It's a large grassy park with slides and swings for ponies, particularly catering to little ponies. It has a pond known as Prancing Park Pond, which is shallow around the edge for foals and little ponies, but deeper towards the middle. Throughout the pond are massive lily pads known as Lurking Lilies for ponies to climb on and bounce from. They float, and are attracted to movement, so little ponies cannot drown. Their flowers are often used for herbal remedies of calming and easing muscular aches. There are many trees here, and areas for picnics as well. It is separated from the Everfree Forest by a stone wall in the middle of a large open meadow.